Distructive
by white-emerald-kitsune-hime
Summary: Pan has gotten more distant over the years. After being told she can never go super, she begins to train to prove everyone wrong. TP pairing


AN/ Heyyyy ya'll wts up? Well, heres my newest fanfiction, I hope you like it... seriously... well, Saturday, me'n 5 friends of mine went to a concert. I spent the night at my best friends, and we watched the anime fruits basket all night! Then we went to church... my 2nd time at a church -cheers- anyway, hers meh new fiction story...

Summary: Pan has gotten more distant over the years. After being told she can never go super, she begins to train to prove everyone wrong. T/P pairing

disclaimer: I do not own DBGT ( ahahah I've always wanted to say that...)

Destructive

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I was sitting in my bedroom, laying on my bed, a manga lying on my face covering my eyes. I was trying to relax, ignoring the shouts from my 4 year old brother Gokun. The small boy ran into my room, his laughter ringing around the room. He crawled up onto my lap.

"Go way." I mumbled, closing eyes, ignoring his protests.

" But sissy! Mommy said that you'd watch me."

I opened my eyes, and sat up, causing the little boy who had climbed onto my lap to fall on the ground. " Tell mom I won't"

Gokun looked up at me, eyes sad. " Is it cause a what the others said..?" he asked softly, voice hardly above a whisper.

I looked at my little brother, and sighed. " I'm fine.." I said, reaching down to pick him up, getting off my bed. " It doesn't bother me anymore."

Gokun looked up at me. I was stricken on how much he resembled Grandpa Goku. He had the same hair, eyes, and even the personality! I sighed, and walked out of the room, Gokun in my arms, chatting away happily.

I walked down the stairs to the livingroom, plopping down on the couch. Gokun curled up next to me, watching the show that was on- cartoons. We both watched the Tv, and I didn't even notice when my parents came home later that night, after going out to dinner together.

Mother coughed, and Gokun and I both looked up at the two who were standing in the doorway. "Hey Mom." I said simply, standing up, lazily stretching. Gokun whimpered, and tried to pull me back down on the couch with him. I merely gently pried off his hands, and re-headed back upstairs. Gohan and Videl watched me go.

Once in my room, I quickly jumped out of the open window. I began to float in the sky, legs crossed. I could hear my parents talking, but I ignored their voices as I steadily began to fly across the skies. I frowned as I flew.

FB

"Dad...I want to be a Super Saiyan." silence was met by my simple statement. Dad's head was down, not looking at me. " Dad?" I slowly questioned, throat tightening.

" Pan..." He whispered, looking down. " You can't be a Super saiyan.."

I frowned, " Yes I can! If I train hard enough, I'll be perfectly fine!"

Gohan shook his head. "It's not that...It's just that you don't have enough Saiyan blood to go Super.."

It was then that my world crashed. My hands fell to my sides, my eyes widening. " W-What?" Gohan looked away from me.

" Wait.." I whispered. "Is that why you never train me! Because you know I can never be strong enough to go Super!"

He didn't answer me. Seething, and empty, I turned and flew off into the sky, ignoring his shouts for me to come back.

FB

I flew up and up, knowing my ki was getting lower and lower. You see, while most people fly, their ki gets larger, making them easily detected. For me, my ki lowered the higher I flew upwards. It was always a mystery why it happened, but I've gotten used to it and I often used it to my advantage.

As I flew up, I could see the Lookout coming into view. Soon. Soon I'd prove that I could turn into a Super saiyan; with or without the consent or belief of my family!

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N Well, that's all for this chappie! I'm going to update it every Friday, so lookout! Actually, I'm updating every story on Friday's from now on...be on the lookout for more updates! O, and BEWARE THE RABID SQUIRRELS AND EVIL KITTIES! Thanx for reading chappie 1. Plz review ;; byeeeeeeeee (for now) I WILL be back...


End file.
